


Slow Hands

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day Five - Putting on a Show, Lingerie, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta'd, Pole Dancing, Promptio Week 2018, Stiletto Heels, Stripper!Prompto, Will Beta Later, wow Gladio has it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Gladiolus is brought to a high-end strip bar by his Glaive and Crownsguard friends. When an irresistible blond angel known as Quicksilver takes the stage, Gladio doesn't stand a chance.





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Stripper!Prompto, and I will always think of "Slow Hands" as a great song to strip to.

    The next dancer was introduced as 'Quicksilver' by the DJ. A strong, steady beat started up, and Gladio could hardly pick his jaw up from the floor as a slim, but muscular blond man sauntered onto stage in platform stilettos. He wore skin tight, shiny, black leather pants, and a corset that was barely high enough to cover his chest. His cheekbones glimmered with iridescent glitter, and he wore a confident smirk, eyes sweeping over the audience as he started his routine in time with the lyrics.  
  
 _"We should take this back to my place"  
        That's what she said right to my face  
        Cause I want you bad  
        Yeah, I want you, baby_  
  
    With experienced ease, he spun on the gleaming steel pole. Quicksilver arched his body and rolled his hips, and Gladiolus was hypnotized. Around him, he could hear his Glaive and Crownsguard friends chuckling at his reaction to the dancer. Their antics seemed to draw Quicksilver's attention, and suddenly Gladiolus was met with vibrant, violet-blue eyes.  
  
 _I've been thinking 'bout it all day  
        And I hope you feel the same way, yeah  
        'Cause I want you bad  
        Yeah, I want you, baby_  
  
With an impish grin, Quicksilver crouched, leaning against the pole with one hand extended above his head, and opened his legs wide. His free hand slid from his chest, down his stomach, and to the junction of his legs. He rose up fluidly, pushing his ass up high as he did, grinding against the pole. He locked his eyes on Gladiolus again and winked, licking his lips.  
  
    "Looks like he's into the big guy, too." Crowe's voice teased to his right as she worked on fishing out cash.  
  
         _Slow, slow hands_ _  
_ _Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_  
  
    Quicksilver hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and started inching it down, down, down - until squeals and shouts of encouragement erupted. With a flick of his wrists that was too quick for Gladio to catch in his daze, the leather pants snapped apart and were tossed aside. The blond was left in the corset and a black lace thong, featuring frills that mimicked an ultra-short miniskirt.  
  
 _No, no chance  
_ _That I'm leaving here without you on me  
_ _I, I know  
        Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'  
        Your plans and those  
        Slow hands  
        Slow hands_  
  
    He returned to the pole, dancing against it and performing impressive hands-free acrobatics. Gladio gulped, knowing full well from the tension in Quicksilver's muscles that each move took an incredible amount of leg and core strength. Holding himself in a sitting position mid-way up the pole, Quicksilver loosened the ribbon on the corset and slipped it off, discarding it to join the pants. He slid down, heels landing on the stage again, and Gladiolus was entranced by the little, sparkling piercings that adorned his pink nipples.  
  
    For the entirety of the second verse, Quicksilver strutted to each side of the small, square stage to crouch in front of people frantically waving singles, allowing them to slip the bills into the waistband of his thong.  
  
    Gladio was still practically frozen in his seat as the blond crouched before him. Quicksilver had eyes only for him, even as Gladiolus's friends busied themselves with stuffing his waistband with more cash.  
  
    His attention was only broken by Crowe, who held out a large bill between her index and middle fingers and stretched up far enough for him to hear her voice over the music.  
  
    "How 'bout something special for my friend here?" She clapped Gladiolus on the shoulder with a cheeky grin.  
  
    It didn't look like Quicksilver needed much convincing at all as his eyes roved over Gladio lasciviously. Crowe quickly placed the bill where it belonged and Quicksilver lowered himself from the stage.  
  
 _Fingertips puttin' on a show  
_ _Got me now and I can't say no_  
  
    The blond straddled him and took Gladio's hands, swaying and rolling his hips while guiding the large hands down his body. Gladio let out a small groan at the contrast of the cool barbells and the soft, warm buds under his fingertips. The smaller man had firm abs, not as deeply defined as Gladio's own, but still impressive. His skin was heated and slightly dewy from sweat. He smelled divine - like lemonade mixed with a light cotton musk. Freckles decorated his pale body like constellations, and  _gods_ , did Gladio want to discover them all.  
  
    Quicksilver leaned down and nosed the sensitive skin on Gladio's neck, just under his ear, before murmuring the next lyrics as they sounded,  
  
    " ** _Wanna be with you all alone._ _Take me home, take me home..._** "  
  
         _Finger tips puttin' on a show_  
  
    " __ **Can't you tell that I want you, baby?** "  
  
    Quicksilver leaned back and leveled Gladio with a hungry gaze. Gladio pulled him close until they were nose to nose.  
  
    "Come home with me?" Gladio breathed. It was never something he would have considered before... But Quicksilver intrigued him, beyond being a stripper, and beyond his scantily clad body - though, he very much appreciated it.  
  
    "Thought you'd never ask... This is my last dance, so..."  
  
    They shared a smile and the lap dance continued until the song came to a close.  
  
    "I'll be out in a few... Wait for me?" Quicksilver asked quietly.  
  
    Gladio grunted, "'Course. Wouldn't dream of leaving without you. Name's Gladio, by the way."  
  
    The blond bit his lip and smiled coyly, "Prompto. I'll... see you in a bit, Gladio."  
  
    "Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
